Risa and Connor have each other
by ME0GREEN
Summary: AUTHOR'S NOTE! Hi everyone! My name is Mary. I'm so glad you are reading my story. This story takes place after the book two of unwind (unwholly) This is coming out of Lev's, Risa's, and Connor's POV. Hope you enjoy! Lev's POV Chapter 1 After I got out of jail, and I was still 15, which means I can still get unwind. I wanted to find Risa and Connor and give them a gift. I went
1. Lev's POV Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

 **Hi everyone! My name is Mary. I'm so glad you are reading my story. This story takes place after the book two of unwind (unwholly) This is coming out of Lev's, Risa's, and Connor's POV.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Lev's POV

Chapter 1

After I got out of jail, and I was still 15, which means I can still get unwind. I wanted to find Risa and Connor and give them a gift. I went into a store and bought some condoms for Connor because Connor was of age, but Risa is 16.

I found my way back to the graveyard. I walk in and then saw a group of new people getting ready. When I saw the person standing, welcoming the new people, it wasn't the Admiral it was Connor and Hayden.

Once Connor was done, I heard the piano play. Then I saw the Connor walk over to the piano and sit on top. Then I saw Risa.

"Connor!" I yelled, "Risa and Connor!"

The both looked over and saw me run toward them.

"Lev is that you?" Connor ask.

"Lev! When do you get out?" Risa ask.

Once I got to them I hug them. I lead down so I could hug Risa. I stood back up to hug Connor.

"I was wondering when I was going to see you punk ass face again." Connor said.

I smiled at that.

"Connor, can I talk to you privately for a minute?" I asked.

Connor nodded and told Risa to keep playing. She nodded and began the play the song all over again. Connor notice that I had a brown bag, and it was filled with something.

"What's in the bag?" Connor ask.

"Before I get to that, why is Risa still in a wheelchair?"

"She was not going to get a spine from a unwound person."

I nodded my head, and then pulled out some condoms from the bag. Connor was then in shocked. I didn't know who he was going to react. Then out of nowhere, he punch me.

"I told you. I said it right when we were hugging. You are such a punk ass."

"Really, you said that you were wondering when you were see my punk ass face again" I answer

"You are such a pain in the ass. Do you know that."

I nodded my head. Then Connor looked over to Risa. Risa was looking down on the keys and not looking at us.

"Why do you have that?" Connor ask.

"Well, I know Risa is only 16, but"

"17." Connor said "Well you were gone, Risa had her 17th birthday and now she is safe. She can't get unwound."

"Well, I know Risa is only 17, but you can wait one year, or do it now, because I don't think condoms can expired, I don't know."

"Again you are such a pain in the ass."

"I know, but you only have to wait a year. Unless you are dating someone else because I believed that you guys are dating because you sat on her piano, and knowing her, she would have gotten all pissed off at you."

"We are dating, but I am not going to use these, and I never going to use there, with her. I mean, I don't even think we are right for each other."

I glared at him.

"Ok, we may be right for each other, but I am not going to have sex with her."

I nodded my head. Connor and I went back. After everyone was settled in, Connor and I went to a jet. The sun was setting, so I thought it was around 7:30, or something.

"You will be my helper, and you will work here, even after you are allowed to leave. You can leave, but Risa and I will miss you. I will come back to tomorrow. You can pick a decision, but I say you should work with Risa and I. I will ask tomorrow so you can sleep on it. Good night Lev."

"Night Connor." I said back.

Then when Connor was walking out, Risa rolled in.

"Hey Lev, getting settled in alright?"

"Yeah Risa I am. Connor has giving me a offered, but I need to sleep on it. He told me so."

"What was it?" She asked curiously.

"I can stay and work with you guys and stay as long as I want. I will be Connor's helper, or I can leave. The thing is, I was going to answer Connor, but he told me to sleep on it, so that it what I am going to do."

Risa nodded and then Connor walk back in.

"Risa, you need any help getting out of you wheelchair tonight?"

"No Connor, I think I will be fine. Maybe getting back in, but not out."

He nodded and then left. Risa nodded to me and rolled out.


	2. Risa's POV Chapter 2

**Author's note: I hope you like it. I try. Also this is my first story.**

Risa's POV

Chapter 2

I rolled into my jet where Connor was waiting for me. I looked at him and he smiled.

"Hey Risa." he said.

"Hello Connor. Is something wrong?"

"No, no. Nothing is wrong. It is what Lev gave to me."

"Was it in that brown bag he had?" I ask.

He nodded his head. He reach for his back pocket. Then he pulled out one small square thing. After looking at it for a mintues or so, I notice that it was a condom.

When did Lev get Connor a condom?

"Risa, before you say anything, The bag was half way full with condoms."

I looked at him.

"Why would Lev get you that."

He grab my arms and moved them down to my hands. He kneed down and looked at me in the eyes.

"He got it for both of us." He said with his voice cracking.

"I mean Lev, can be stupid, but he is also very smart. This brings him to a new whole level of stupidity. I never thought, that he would be that stupid.

"Looks like he is." He said.

I shook my head. I could tell Connor was getting uncomfortable talking about it, so he change the subject.

"Need any help getting out?" he ask again.

"No thank you Connor. I am going to read for a bit and then get out. You can help me get back into my wheelchair tomorrow. Is that deal?" I ask.

He nodded his head and left. I smiled as he was leaving. I rolled over to a pile of books I had. I looked at them and thought that I should bring them back to the crappy library, that this place has.

I will do that tomorrow. I grab one and began to read it. I read till it the next chapter or till it got dark and I couldn't see the words anymore. I put the book down, and got out of my wheelchair, better than last night.

Each night, I am getting better and better. I am also getting better at getting in my own wheelchair, but I still need Connor to help me. As the night grow darker and darker, I heard the gate open to the graveyard.

I tried to get into my own wheelchair, but I couldn't. I still tried too and my door to the jet open.

"Risa?" Someone called into the jet,"Risa?"  
"Who's there." I ask.

"It's Lev."

"Lev, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I heard the gate open. I was wondering if you know who was coming in or out."

"Lev, I need you to do something for me." I said.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" He ask.

"Go find Connor. He will be in his work place." I said.

I told him how to get there.

"Do you need help? You know, to get into your wheelchair."

"Yeah."

He grab my arms and pulled me up. He was dragging me and then finally put me in my wheelchair.

"Let's go find Connor because if Connor is still here, that means that the Juvey-cops are here. If not, that means Connor is off saving another kid's life."

Lev nodded and ran out. I followed behind trying to rolled as fast as I could.


	3. Connor's POV Chapter 3

**Author's note: I really all hope you are enjoying this**

Connor's POV

Chapter 3

"Is this the place?" Hayden ask.

I nodded and knock on the door. A mother and a father open up.

"I thought you were coming tomorrow." The mother said.

"Well, we had to bump you up. So we come today. I know it is only 9:00, but is you daughter still up?" I ask.

"Yes, she is." The father said.

"May I come in."

"Come tomorrow. We are not ready to send her off yet." The mother said.

She began to close the door, but my crew and I walk in.

"ISABELLA BROWN!" I yelled.

A girl who looks like she is 14 peered out her head at out the room down the hall. She saw one look at us and then slammed the door.

The father looked at my uniform's name.

"Listen here Officer Mullard, you are not taking my Isabella."

"I'm sorry sir, but you sign the unwind paper, and now it is time to take her."

I turn around to the three other guys behind me.

"She is all yours." I said.

"Stop them!" The mother yelled.

"I will like to talk your superior." The Father said  
I pulled out a tranq gun.

"You have no right to put in your demands. You are the one, who wanted their daughter to be unwind." I said, "Sit down."  
The mother and father sat down at the table.

"Is this all really necessary?" he ask.

"Listen here, and don't tell anyone because if you do, I will come after you. First my name isn't Mullard and I'm not a Juvey-cop."

Hayden and another help is holding the kid up.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! YOU HAVE THE WRONG KID. I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO GET UNWIND!" Isabella yelled.

"Isabella, you parents sign the papers to have you unwind. We are just doing our jobs, but the real Juvey-cop are coming tomorrow, but we come to you first." I said with a smiled.

"My parents will never do that. You're a liar. He's lying right?"

"Tell her the truth." I said

"You don't have any right to do this to my Isabella."

"THE TRUTH!" I yelled.

"What he is saying is true. We sign the papers." The father said.

"Are you going to hurt me. Are you going to hurt my parents?" Isabella ask beginning to cry.

"No, no. I won't." I said in a soft voice.

I nodded to my head to Hayden and they walk the kid to the car. As there were walking away Isabella yelled,

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HOPE YOU GO TO HELL!"

I sat back down and took out a pad of notepaper and a pen. I push it toward the father and said,

"Write down your reason." I said.

"I'm sorry, what?" he ask.

"Write down the reason on why you wanted to have you daughter unwind."

He wrote down the reason and then handed it back to me. I grab it and began to read it.

I always read it back to the parents, because they need to know the reason, because most of them time they just write down random stuff.

"First thing, we are saving your daughter freaking life, and that is all you need to know." I said, "Second, are you ready to hear your reason?"

The mother and father looked at each other. The looked back at me and I cleared my throat.

"Disrespect and disobedience, always the first. Destructive behavior to self and property. I know all about that. Lack of personal hygiene. Alright then. I like this one. Diminished prospects for future. That is a stock report." I said to the father.

"We are horrible parents" The father said.

"Listen, when the Juvey-cop come tomorrow, tell them that you kid ran away in the middle of the night, and you don't know where she went. Don't talk about us, or we will track you down. Don't tell them what happen here."

"What if we tell them?" The father ask.

Hayden come up and said,

"Then we send out a single code to the internet and even bingo. You names will will become likened to dozen of clappers. Your digit will be there phone."

"You have own word." The father said.

I teared up the paper and drop it on the floor.

We got in the car and I look back to faced Isabella Brown.

"You will be safe soon. All you have to do is relax. You're among friends now."

"I have no friends."

The gate open to the graveyard and then Isabella finally ask,

"Why are we here? This isn't the harvest camp is it?"

"This is the Graveyard. This is where you will stay till you turn 17.

"So, I am a AWOL now?" She ask.

"That is what they call us." Hayden said

We park the car and Isabella got out and Hayden took her hand. I nodded to Hayden.

"Welcome to the Graveyard." He began

He lead Isabella away explaining everything. I smiled as they walk away. I know Risa was still up, but instead of visiting her, I went to my office.

When I walk in, Risa and Lev were there.


	4. Risa's POV Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope you are all enjoying. Please review**

Risa's POV

Chapter 4

"CONNOR!" I yelled, "Thank God you're safe."

I rolled towards him and he lead down and hug me.

"I'm always safe, when I go on these thing." I said, "But why are you guys in my office?"

"Lev and I both heard the gate open, and we wanted to see if your were here or not."

He nodded my head and then looked at Lev.

"Did you help her." He said, noticing me in my wheelchair

"Yes, I did. I'm sorry Connor." Lev said.

"Thank you for helping her. Also there is no reason for you to apologize. You help to get into her wheelchair. Thank you."

"You are welcome." Lev said.

"Well, you guys should head back to sleep." Connor said.

Lev went in front of me and I rolled behind him.

"Risa, can you stay for a minute?" Connor ask.

I stop rolling right away. He has never ask me to stay. If he need to talk, we will go to our secret place.

I turn around and faced him.

"Yeah Connor." I said.

"You had a lot of time to talk to Lev. Did you find out why he got us condoms?" He ask.

"He said it was a gift for us after putting us in danger."  
"Right. That happen. I forgot everything that happened back outside, before we were in here." He said. He sat down on his desk and continued to talk, "Once we got in here, I put that all behind us, till I saw Lev again. After he went to jail, I put it all back behind us again. When I saw him, I was so happy to see him again. I now know, not the carry the past, but to forgot about it."

"You should have done that the second time you saw him." I said.

"Risa, I know, but it was so hard them and I have change into a different Connor. When I saw him again, I was the old Connor, not the new Connor."

"Connor, I like the new you and the old you. The old one was fierce and scared of nothing. The new one is saving people's life. I like the new you and the old you."

He smiled and I said,

"I'm going to head back to my jet and go to sleep. Next time let me know, when you are going to go out this last." I said

"I will Risa. I will." he said, "Do you need help to see outside. It's is pretty dark out there."  
"I would." I said.

He push me out the door and push me into my jet. He was going to help me get out of my wheelchair, but I push his hand away.

"I can do it. You can help me in the morning." I said.

He nodded and watch me carefully as I got out. I got out better than the last time. I lay down and close my eyes.

He kiss the top of my forehead.

"Good night Risa." he said.

"Good night Connor."

I smiled till I heard my jet door closed.


	5. Lev's POV Chapter 5

**A/N: I really hope you are enjoying this. But this is a working process. All rights go to Neal Shusterman**

Lev's POV

Chapter 5

Connor woke me up. I rolled onto my side.

"Go away." I said.

"You have to wake up now. It is the time for the AWOL's to get up."

I groaned.

"Did you sleep on my offered?" he ask.

"I did boss, I did."

"Well you get to work with Hayden and I and two other people." He said. "Welcome."

The Hayden walk in and said,

"Connor. Isabella is now freaking out. She said that she wanted to be unwind."

"Are you kidding me?" Connor ask.

Hayden shook his head. Connor put his head down and then looked up at me.

"You wanted to be unwind, and now you don't. Can you talk to Isabelle?" Connor ask.

"I can try, but I'm not sure if I will be able to change her mind." I said

"Just try to." He said, "Also Hayden meet our new partner."

"Welcome Lev. So you ready to deal with Isabella?" Hayden ask

"As ready as I ever be." I said.

So Haydon walk me to Isabella and said,

"Isabella. This guy named Lev, he wanted to be unwind, like you, but now he doesn't. He is going to tell you his story."

I nodded my head. Isabella made room for me to sit down next to her.

"Hello Isabella, my name is Lev."  
"Nice to meet you Lev. Isabella."

"Nice to meet you too."

We shook hands and I began to tell her my story. After a hour or so, I finish. She looked at me.

"I don't want that to happen to me." She said.

"How old are you?" I ask.

"I'm 14." She said.

"Where are you going to work?"

"In the infirmary with a girl named Risa."

"Risa is a nice girl, but listen. If you ask Connor, you know who Connor is right?" I ask.

"He is the one who took me to the place." She said.

"Well ask him if you like to stay every after you are 17 to work with Risa."

She nodded and ask me a question.

"How old are you?"  
"15." I said.

She hug me and kiss me on the cheek. I smiled. She got up and work over to a girl in a wheelchair.

I smiled and walk toward Connor office. I knock on the door. Haydon answer.

"Connor, it's Lev."

"He works with us now. Let him in." Connor said.

Haydon moved out of the way and let me in.

"Listen Lev, tonight we are going back out to save another kid. You can come with us or not."

"I'm coming." I said.

"It's danger. If people see you and recognize you, they will call the Juvey-cop."

"I'll be fine."

"Alright then." Connor said.

Connor left the room and I was in the room with Haydon. We began to talk and talk. After a couple of minutes, Connor come back and Haydon and I stand at the door still talking.


	6. Risa's POV Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I didn't post yesterday. I was no way near my computer and I couldn't use my phone because I had no wifi and I didn't want to data, so I'm so sorry. but here is chapter 6.**

Risa's POV

Chapter 6

I was rolling to the infirmary when a girl come up to me and ask me,

"Are you going to the infirmary?"

"Well, yes I am. You must be new." I said.

"Isabella." She said.

"You are who I am working with. Well you see like a nice girl."  
She stop and I stop. I turn around and she looked like she saw a ghost.

"You're Risa?" She ask.

"I am."

"You are the one who fell off a building and got paralyzed from the waist and down and didn't want a new spine from a unwind kid?" She ask.

"That's true." I said.

"Oh." Isabella said. "Well Risa, I am happy to work with you."

Isabella walk, well I rolled to the infirmary. Once we got there, Connor was waiting for me.

"Good morning guys. How was your first night here Isabella?"

"It was hard, but I got through it."

"Glad to heard." Connor said smiling, "Hey Risa? I can talk to you privately, again?"

"Sure Connor."

"Listen I am going out again. This time Lev is going to come with him."

"Are you that stupid? Lev could get hurt or worse. Here is a hint, it is one word. Unwind!" I said.

"I told him that someone could recognize you, they will call the Juvey-cop, but he still wanted to go."

"Ok, but if Lev get's unwind with that other kid you are trying to save, you have your whole life to live with that."

"I know Risa, I know."

"Well, thank you for letting me know."

"Hey Risa." Isabella said, "There is a kid here with a black eye."

"On my way." I yelled, "Don't be late to our secret place today."

"Can't promise. I have work to do." Connor said.

"I do as well, but I still get there on time." I said.

He laugh and left. I rolled back in. I saw the kid with a black eye. I treated it and then more kids come with black eyes and bruised.

Isabella kind of watched today, probably just to learn, which I was fine with. She wasn't big on talking. I could tell because she one word didn't come out of her mouth. Last time she talk was hey Risa. There is a kid here with a black eye.

After the long day, I walk Isabella back to her jet, filled with all the other kids, who are girls as well. We said our good nights, and I left. I went back to my jet and when I walk in Connor was there.

"Connor. What are you doing here."

He walk up to me and lean down and kiss me.

Once he was done I ask.

"What was that for?"

"In case I don't make it back. In case Lev get's caught, because if Lev get's caught, we all get caught and we will go to jail, well Lev and the kid get unwind. If I don't make it back, you take over till I get back."

I nodded and he said,

"Good night Risa. I love very much."

He took one good look at me and then kiss me again. Once he was done again he left the room.

I looked over my shoulder as he left. I smiled. I grab a book and read till the next chapter.

Then I got out of my wheelchair and lay down. I close my eyes, and thought about Connor and I.


	7. Lev's POV Chapter 7

**A/N: So sorry for the late posting. I have been busy with school and now theather and everything is just a mess. So I'm sorry but here is the next chapter.**

Lev's POV

Chapter 7

Haydon and I were waiting at the car. When we finally saw Connor, Hayden said,

"Took you long enough to tell her good night."

"Shut up." Connor said pushing Hayden head. Connor then turn to me. "You ready?"

I nodded my head. We got in the car and drove to someone house. Once we got there Connor knock on the door.

"Why are you guys here?" A woman ask

"What do you mean? You sign the unwind papers." Connor said

"No I didn't."

Then a guy come to the door.

"I did. I use my parents signature, so I could get unwind."

"Well, if you don't mind please come with us." Connor said

He nodded his head and hug his mother.

"I love you. Give dad a hug for me." He began to cry.

Connor went up to her and I heard him said,

"We are saving you kids life. Listen, when the Juvey-cop come tomorrow, tell them that you kid ran away in the middle of the night, and you don't know where he went. Don't talk about us, or we will track you down. Don't tell them what happen here."

She nodded and waved goodbye to her son. Connor got in the car and turn around and said,

"You will be safe soon. All you have to do is relax. You're among friends now."

He nodded his head. No one was talking so I turn around and asked,

"What's your name?"

"Cam." He answer.

"How old are you?"

"15."

"No way!" I said, "I'm 15 as well."

"Yeah, so what do you care. You are taking me to a harvest camp."

I looked over at Connor. He gave me a look. It was a warning look. I turn back around. After a long drive to the graveyard Cam said,

"Is this the harvest camp?"

Connor laugh.

"No, this is not the harvest camp. This is the Graveyard. This is where you will stay till you turn 17.

"So, I am a AWOL now?" he said.

"They all said that, but yes. That is what they call us." Hayden said.

Hayden lead the kid away and said,

"Welcome to the Graveyard." He began to lead him away and Connor turn to me and said,

"That usually doesn't happen."

I chuckled.

"Well I am going to head to my jet and head to sleep. See you tomorrow Connor."

"Night Lev."  
"Night Connor."

I walk into my jet and went to sleep instantly.


	8. Connor's POV Chapter 8

**A/N: So sorry I haven't posted for a while. School is getting in the way**

Connor's POV

Chapter 8

I was in my jet on my bed thinking. How did Risa get up to plane yesterday? She keeps telling me that she wants a ramp.

I got up out of my bed and I ran to Risa plane. I open the door and ran over to Risa.

"Risa! Wake up! I need to talk to you!"

She was tried and trying to get up.

"Connor?" She ask sleepy.

"Yeah, hey. How are you?"

"What are you doing here?" She ask.

"Risa how did you get onto my plane? You keep telling me that you won't go up unless there is a ramp."

"Lev. He wanted me to come up with him."

I ran out, slamming Risa plane door close, and walk over to Lev's plane. I bust in and Lev was sleep.

"Hey Lev. Wake up." I said

He woke up like Risa. He was tried and trying to get up as well.

"Oh hey Connor. What's up?"

"Don't make Risa go up in my plane, unless there is a ramp. Don't make her do anything that she doesn't want to do."

"What? What are you talking about Connor?"

"Last night."

"Oh. I wanted her to come because she was worried about you as well and I could tell that I was going to get scared in your office alone."

"Just don't make her do anything that she doesn't want to do. Do you understand that?"

"Loud and clear Connor." Lev answer.

I left and went back to my bed. I layed down and close my eyes.


	9. Risa's POV Chapter 9

**A/N: A lot happen. I'm going to be doing a sleep study. So had to get all that ready. So sorry it has been awhile**

Risa's POV

Chapter 9

I woke up and rolled over to the girls plane where Isabella was waiting for me. She saw me and ran up to me.

"Good morning!" She said.

"You happy this morning." I said.

"I am just happy to actually help today, you know with helping the kids."

"I am too." I said.

We went over to the infirmary. Once we got there, there was a kid sitting down with a black eye.

I looked over at Isabella and she looked over at me. I smiled and nodded my head because I knew what she was going to ask me.

I went over to grab the band-aids and stuff like that. I was about to turn around when someone hand grab my wrist.

I looked over and it was just Connor.

"Jesus Connor, you scared me."

"Can I talk to you, privately?"

"Yeah." I turn to Isabella, "I will be right back."

She nodded and I follow Connor.

"Is something wrong?" I ask.

"No, nothing is wrong." He said.

"Then what is it." I ask.

"I want to put something into good use."

I looked at him confused. He looked back at me smiling.

"Are you that stupid?" I ask.

"I will be in your jet after work, and if I'm not, I am saving a kid's life."

Then he ran away. I guess he didn't want me to punch his arm or something. I rolled back over to Isabella was and she was treating the black eye.

I smiled. There was another kid right next to the that kid that Isabella was treating. I walk up and treated the kid. After treating the black eyes, the bruised, and the broken arms and leg, if needed.

Isabella and I went our separate ways. I was rolling back to my jet as fast as I could. On the way there Lev stop me.

"Going somewhere?" he ask.

"Just back to my jet." I said quickly.

"Tell me what's up." Lev said.

"Connor just wants to put something into good use." I said.

With Lev standing there thinking, I rolled away.


	10. Connor's POV Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm post three times a day. Night really. Making up for last time.**

Connor's POV

Chapter 10

I was walking back and front wanting for Risa. It was so hard to wait because she was in a wheelchair and it takes her some time to move.

Finally the door to the jet slammed open.

"Risa!" I said excited.

"Wrong person."

"Hayden?" I ask.

"We have a kid we need to save."

I ran out and follow Hayden, I looked behind me making sure Risa wasn't there, but she was.

She was looking at me. Then I began to see tears go down her face. I stop running.

"Connor! We need to go. The Juvey-cop are going to that kids house in three hours."  
I looked at Risa, she probably thinks that I am going to pick to help a kid or stay with her.

I finally got my feet moving again. I began to run sideway.

I got one last look at her and then I turn around and caught up with Hayden. We got in the car and then the car raced out of the Graveyard.


	11. Lev POV Chapter 11

**A/N: One more after this one. I know I said three. I'M SORRY.**

Lev POV

Chapter 11

Once I knew what Risa meet I ran after her. Once I got to her she was crying, outside her jet.

"Risa, Risa what's wrong?"

"C-C-Connor." She finally got out.

"Let's go into you jet."  
I push her into her jet and then she really began to cry.

"Now, what's wrong with you and Connor?" I ask.

"He has to go saving a kid, or be with me. He pick to save a kid, which I get, but I was so excited for what was going to happen tonight."

"Risa listen, I know what was going to happen, but Connor also has rules to follow as well, and you know it."

Risa sniffed and said,

"Yeah, I know, but like I said, I was so excited for what was going to happen tonight."

I shook my head and ask,

"Do you want me to leave you alone?"

She nodded and I left her alone.


	12. Connor's POV Chapter 12

**A/N: LAST ONE!**

Connor's POV

Chapter 12

We were halfway there when Hayden ask,

"I saw Risa cry. Do you know why she was crying."

I didn't respond. I didn't need to. He didn't need to know why. Risa is my girlfriend, not his.

"Connor, tell me!"

"I was going to put something to good use. That is why she was crying. We were going to put something to good use."

"Connor! You are so stupid. You have no condom or anything!"

"Will you shut up? Lev got us some. Also, we are not the only ones who are in the car."

"Sorry." Hayden said, "But Lev. Out of all the people, Lev got you guys condom?"

"You don't understand what Lev did to Risa and I. It is a gift to say sorry."

"To say sorry? That is not how you said sorry. So his ideas as a sorry gift is condoms?"

"Yeah Hayden. It is. He is stupid, but also smart."

"His is a tithe though."

"That doesn't mean crap to me. He is my friend, and will stay my friend."

"He a tithe. He wanted to be unwind."

"Reality, he didn't want to be unwind. His Pastor told him to run. Then he meet two other kids who were supposed to be unwind, but didn't want to be unwind. Those two people were Risa and I."

"I didn't know that."

"You don't know our history Hayden."

"We're here." Someone said, "And we are too late."


	13. Risa's POV Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi, I hope you are all enjoying this, Please leave a review.**

Risa's POV

Chapter 13

I was in my jet crying when Connor come up, with his head down. He looked up at me and then looked back down.

"We were too late. Also the kid was tithe. He is like Lev."

I looked at him and said,

"If you want to do this later, let me know, because I will wait."

He nodded and left.

I felt bad for him. He has always wanted to get to a kids house, before the Juvey-cop get there. I guess the Juvey-cop got there 5 or ten minutes before they did. I feel so bad, that I feel asleep in my chair.

I woke up the next morning. I rolled over to the infirmary and Isabella was already there.

"Risa!" She said, "Listen Lev told me what happen. Take the day off."

"I don't want to though. I want work."

"I got it here. I have some help. Don't worry. Go back to your jet, or see Connor. Just take the day off."

I nodded and left. I rolled over to Connor jet and knock on the door.


	14. Connor's POV Chapter 14

Connor's POV

Chapter 14

I open the door and I was wonder why Risa was here.

"Risa?" I ask, "Why are you here?"

"Looks like I have a day off. Lev told Isabella and Isabella told me to take the day off, so I come here. I was going to get bored, so I decided to come here." She said.

"Oh." I answer, "Want to go to our secret place?"

"No, we don't have to, I mean, if you don't want to." Risa said.

"No, we don't have to, but we should know where we are going to put the "thing" to good use."

"Well, a lot of people come up here, also to my jet, if there is an emergency, so not that often. Let's do the "thing" at my jet."

"Good idea. So what are you going to do?"

"Well I was going to take the book I have back to the library and probably get some new book. I keep rereading all the book that are in my jet. I need new ones." Risa said.

"Well some of the book you have are high up, and you can't get the high. Do you want me to help you?" I ask.

"Yes please Connor. That will be great." Risa answer.

I lean down and kiss her forehead. We went to her jet and grab her book. She put the books on her lab and rolled out. I follow her out.


	15. Risa's POV Chapter 15

**A/N: Posting two tonight**

Risa's POV

Chapter 15

Once we got the the library Isabella was sitting there. Once she saw me she said,

"Oh Connor, you are here as well. I kind of need to talk to her alone."

Connor nodded his head and took the books out of my lap and walk a way to put them back.

"I need so help at the infirmary."

"I knew this was going to happen." I said.

"You did?" She ask.

I nodded my head and we went back to the infirmary. There were kids there with black eyes, and broken arms and legs.

Isabella treated the black eyes and I got the kids with broken arms or legs.


	16. Lev's POV Chapter 16

Lev's POV

Chapter 16

I was at my jet sitting down and reading, then someone ran in. I looked up and it was Hayden.

"Lev, they know you're here."

"Who?" I ask.

"The Juvey-cop's."

I ran out and Connor was there. Risa and Isabella were coming over as well. A bunch kids were behind Risa and Isabella, making sure that there are not getting too close.

There was the normal Juvey-cop cars coming up.

"Everyone listen!" Connor yelled, "They can't see you yet. Follow Hayden and Risa. They will take you to the safe house. Lev, stay here. There are here for you, but I not sure why. Let found out why."

The Juvey-cop come in and I was standing behind Connor. Connor walk up closer, but I stay in the same spot.

I was frozen. I didn't know what to do, to say, or to move. What do I do? I don't know. I'm so scared.

"Is something wrong, office?" Connor ask.

"Yes. Is some one name Levi Tashi'ne."

"No, but someone name Lev Garrity is here, and you are not taking him. We are not a threat to you. Now leave, before someone gets hurt."

I felt a hand on my back. I jump around. It was just Risa.

She smiled and rolled up behind Connor. She put her hand on his back and said,

"We will not fight anyone. Isn't that right?"

Connor turn around and shook his head.


	17. Risa's POV Chapter 17

**Hope you guys like this story so far. Please review**

Risa's POV

Chapter 17

"What are you doing here Risa?" Connor ask.

"They can't take me. I'm 17."

"You may be 17, but that doesn't mean that you can't be arrested." One of the Juvey-cop said

"I understand that, but we will not be fighting anyone." I point at the Juvey-cop, "You will not fight anyone." Then I pointed at Connor, "You will not fight anyone. No one is fighting anyone."

Then all the Juvey-cop looked annoyed. They looked at me in disgust. I really didn't care.

"We will fight who we want to fight."

"Listen to me!" I finally yelled, "No one is fighting anyone! You were looking for someone named Levi Tashi'ne, right!?"  
They nodded they head. They kind of look scared.

"Well he is not here! I'm sorry if you are disappointed, but he is not here! Go look somewhere else!"

Then the Juvey-cop ran to their cars and got in. Once they left, I look back at Connor and he had a disappointing look on.

I smiled and said,

"I just saved Levi Tashi'ne."

I looked over at Lev and he just shook his head and laugh.

"My name is Levi Tashi'ne, but please call me Lev. I am a tithe." He said.

It was like we were all meeting in the woods, trying to escape being unwind. At that time we were all AWOL.

Well Lev still is, but Connor and I aren't, but at that time we were.

Sometimes I wish that the Heartland War was lost, but sometimes, I am glad that it was won, because if it wasn't won, I won't be where I am today. I have a great boyfriend, great friends, and and new life.

Connor laugh.

"I'm Connor. I'm 16 and we need to leave NOW!"

"I'm Risa and the state is having me unwind."

Then we all laugh.

"Risa, go get everyone out and tell them it is safe."

I nodded and rolled over to the safe house.


	18. Connor POV Chapter 18

**A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying**

Connor POV

Chapter 18

Near the end of the day, I was running to Risa's jet. Well running there, I ran into Hayden.

"Oops, sorry Hayden." I said, "I wasn't look on where I was going."

"Oh, hi Connor." Hayden said, "Are you going to put the "thing" to good use?"

I smiled. We got up and he move out of the way. I thanked him and I was back on my way.

On the way there kids were moving out of the way. They must thought that there was an emergency that I had to get too. Once I got to Risa jet, I took in a deep breath and then let it out.

I walk in and Risa was talking to Lev.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hi Connor." Risa said.

"Bye guys." Lev said, "Have a good time."

Risa looked down and laugh. I walk up to her, so one she looks back up, I can kiss her. Once she did, I hesitated.

Should I, maybe. I shouldn't, maybe. I'm not sure anymore.

She looked at me in confusion. She tilted her head, which makes me think I did something wrong.

"What's wrong?" She ask.

I didn't respond, I was still hesitated.

She looked at me scared. Fear in her eyes. After a couple minutes her eyes go back to her safe eyes. Soft, safe, and cosy.

I took a deep breath in and let it go again. Then I went in for the kiss.


	19. Risa's POV Chapter 19

**A/N: I'm back. It's chirstmas so everything is crazy!**

Risa's POV

Chapter 19

Connor was hesitated with a kiss, I think. I put some fear in my eyes. I was nervous and scared for him. After a couple minutes, I relaxed my eyes. Connor took a deep breath in and let it go. Then he went in for the kiss.

He was kneeling on the ground to kiss me. As our kiss got more powerful and passionate, I could tell he was going to stand up, and I was right.

He took me and carry me like a baby. He was still kissing me though. He lay me down on the bed and I looked at him, well he looked back at me.

He smiling as well. He was so happy. Nothing could ruin this perfect moment, but then something did.

A loud knock, that sounded pretty serious, on my jet door.

Connor looked at me and I looked back.

"Get me back in my wheelchair." I whispered hissed.

He pick me up like a baby again and put me back in my wheelchair.

Connor hid behind something, so the person at the door doesn't see him.

I answer and it was Hayden. He smiled and it looked like he was looking for Connor. I moved out of the way and Hayden in.

"Where is Connor?" Hayden ask.

He lead down to look me in the eye. I whispered in his ear, behind the curtains.

"I don't know. He's not with you. I was waiting for him, but now that you are here, I am a bit scared."

"Don't be Risa." Hayden was heading towards the curtains, "I'm sure we will find him." Then he open in out and Connor has a shock look of his face.

"So not funny Hayden!" He yelled.

Hayden and I thought it was the funniest thing ever! We were laughing so hard. Then Lev ran in.


End file.
